When All Is Lost
by BrodyMichael
Summary: This is based on the movie. My friend and I added in our own characters that become part of the fellowship. it's mostly comedy but of course there's serious moments. and there's a slight love interest. Read it and You'll Love It!
1. Guests Mean Dresses

"Move your feet!" a red headed woman yelled to her companion as she swung her sword at her. The brunette dodged just in time and hissed.

"You jerk! It's like you're really trying to kill me!"

The other woman looked at the brunette with a blank stare. "It's not my fault that you choose a bow to be your weapon."

"We'll see about that. I can still use a sword you know. I was taught it. I just like the bow better that's all." The brunette said.

"Yeah, let's see those skills then," The other girl said. The brunette ran into the next room and quickly came back with a borrowed elvish sword.

"Bring it, Fenrir"

A smirk slid acrossed Fenrir's face as she ran at her friend. She blocked but Fenrir quickly returned with a hard blow that set the brunette of balance.

"Come now Arie, lets have some fun."

Arie groaned. "Woman, whenever you say that, someone gets hurt."

"Oh, I wont hurt you... much" She sliced at Arie, but Arie blocked again. Fenrir continued to the left side of Arie, missing. Arie smiled but it didn't last, Fenrir spun down and knocked out her legs. Arie fell to the ground.

"Ouch. That wasn't fair."

Fenrir replied, "War isn't fair." She swung her sword down and Arie did a reverse somersault out of the way. She jumped up and slashed back and forth with Fenrir.

Fenrir then distracted Arie by pointing out something behind her, then she flipped over her and pinned her to the ground.

"Cheater!" Arie cried.

"Not my fault." The sound of numerous voices entering Rivendell was heard. While helping Arie up, Fenrir said, "What's going to happen now?"

"Didn't Arwen bring a hobbit here not too long ago?" Arie asked.

"I think so. Want to go check it out?" The two women made their way to the entrance to see three more hobbits and a man.

"What are more of those little things doing here?" Arie said while squinting to get a better view of the group.

"They've probably come for the first little hobbit. And the man looks familiar, doesn't he?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes, wait I think that's Estel." said Arie. They both leaned closer over the rails. "Arwen is always talking about him." Arie pulled on Fenrir's arm. "Come on. Let's get the scoop." The two women walked casually (on the outside), but on the inside they were hyper-aware of their surroundings as they got closer to the new arrivals. They made sure to stay far enough away as not to be noticed. The arrivals were greeted by Elrond and quickly brought farther into Rivendell. The guys entered into Elrond's study, Elrond entering last, with a quick glance behind him.

"Is it just me or was he looking straight at us." Fenrir whispered.

"Damn, I thought we were doing good. I wonder why he's keeping this quiet from us?" Arie thought out loud with a frustrated look. She side glanced her companion. "He must have saw your armor. Woman, we are trying to relax here and you are still wearing that." Fenrir sighed at her friend and leaned against a tree.

"I sense an evil presence near by."

"Don't change the subject. But now that you mention it, I feel it too," Arie said while looking at the majestic building.

"Yeah, let's get back. We should relax. Maybe have some caramel tea. It's my favorite."

Arie rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right. I am getting a bit of the rumblies."

They ceased their hidden stances and returned slowly to their room. As soon as they arrived, Arie jumped on the pile of plump pillows on her bed. "Ah, now this is relaxation." She laid back, her arms outstretched behind her head.

"Look on the table. It never stops to amaze me." Fenrir picked up a large silver glass of piping hot tea. There was a small tray of elvish delights also upon the table.

They both began to relax, Fenrir sipping her tea and unbuckling her armor. Arie was on the verge of falling asleep, but was pulled back from the brink by the door opening. It was Arwen, and in her arms was a pile of clothes. She smiled at the two and set the clothes on the top of the dresser.

"What are those for?" Fenrir questioned.

"Father said that I should bring you more clean clothes," Arwen replied.

"By clean clothes she means dresses," Arie said while sitting up.

"Urrrggg. My worst enemy," seethed Fenrir. Arwen just let out her musical laughter.

"They don't have to be. It will look beautiful on you," with that she left the room.

"Wait why do we have to wear these anyways!" Arie yelled out the door. Arwen popped back in.

"As you probably know already, we have some guests." She left again.

"Well that's no help." Arie huffed. They both looked at the dresses, Fenrir cautiously lifted one up. "Well I want this one." Arie grabbed the one Fenrir had. It was a snow white gown with a large green sash across it.

"I'll just go in my armor," Fenrir said, but Arie glared at her.

"No, if I have to suffer, so do you," she picked up the second dress, but tossed it onto the bed and looked at the third one. "Here." The dress was a white and red.

"I don't know, it looks a little tight."

Arie raised a brow at Fenrir. "Tight? Coming from someone who wears a body suit all the time. Now comes the real battle Fenrir. Time to put them on."

"I don't want to" Fenrir grumbled.

"Oh don't be a baby. I'll help you get started." Arie set her dress down and took Fenrir's. She unlaced the back and handed it back to Fenrir.

"Thanks for doing the easy part." Fenrir said sarcastically.

"No problem." Arie left for the bathroom to change. "You better have all your armor off before I get back," she said with a glare.

Arie exited the room and found Fenrir gone. She angrily stomped her foot before spotting her out on their balcony. She walked over and saw what she was looking at. It was Estel and Elrond.

"Why the sudden interest in Estel?" Arie said with raised brows.

"Not him you fool. Elrond is plotting something. Probably some way to get rid of us." Fenrir said with a scowl.

"Mhmm." She looked at the two men, then to Fenrir. "Come on woman, time for your fitting." Fenrir gripped the balcony while Arie pulled her arm.

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can."

Arie gripped her arm and pulled, but Fenrir attached herself to the balcony railing. Arie pulled harder. "Come on," she said with a grunt.

Fenrir's grip slipped. "Noooooooo!" she shouted as they headed to her doom.

As they disappeared, Estel and Elrond paused their conversation.

"What was that?" Estel asked. Elrond shook his head.

"The end of me."

After finally getting Fenrir into the dress, an elf appeared to tell them that dinner was ready. They followed the elf to the dining hall and took their usual spots. They noticed a group of men, dwarfs, the hobbits and fair haired elves from Mirkwood. The hobbits were happily eating the food placed in front of them while all the groups seemed to keep to themselves. Arie nudged Fenrir to point out Estel who sat by Arwen and Elrond.

"That's good for them. I'm actually getting rather full. I should not have eaten those sweets," she let out a slight moan as she patted her stomach. Arie sighed at her friends inability to resist sweets. Arie forced her to stay until she was finished. Others finished and they left. As soon as they left the hall, Fenrir grabbed the front of the dress and started to run.

"Wait! " Fenrir stopped and twirled around, raising a brow at Arie.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"Arie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want out of this thing," with that she took off again.

"Wait!" Arie cried again, but tripped over the helm of the dress. As she rubbed her sore knee a hand appeared in front of her face. She looked up to see one of the fair haired elves.

"Are you alright my lady?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Arie said as she took his hand and he hoisted her up.

"Thank you." He smiled kindly at her.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood," he said.

"I'm Arie... Daughter of Metlan," she heard a light snicker and saw a little bit of red hiding around the corner. "It was nice to meet you, but I have to get going now."

He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "It was a pleasure to meet you too, my lady." With that said Arie quickly walked back to her room where she found Fenrir already strapping her armor back on.

"Hey want to go train?" Fenrir asked.

"You-you! Train? Is that all you can think about!" She angrily shook her fist then walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"What bit her?" Fenrir asked no one. Yelling and crashes came from inside the room. A knock came from the door. Fenrir walked over and opened the door to find one of the fair haired elves standing there.

"Is this Lady Arie's room?"

"Yeah." _Lady?_ A smirk slid across Fenrir's lips.

"Oh, can you give her this, she must have dropped it," he held out a bracelet. Fenrir took it and tossed it on the bed before existing the room.

"Hey you're an elf who looks good with a bow, why don't you come help me train. I'm more of a sword fighter, but I need to keep my bow skills in check," she smirked as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and led him to the training area.

Arie took a deep breath and exited the bathroom in her normal attire. Fenrir was nowhere to be found, but her missing bracelet had found it's way onto her bed. On Fenrir's bed was a note that said she was going to practice with her bow. Arie let out a sigh as she plopped down onto her bed. She was tired.

"Stay still," Fenrir said as she pulled back her bow's string and released another arrow into the apple on Legolas's head.

"Umm... Where did you learn this training style?"

Fenrir looked confused as she lowered her bow. "Not quite sure. Arie never wants to practice like this. But it's so fun," before she could reload her bow something caught her eye. It was Arwen, and she seemed upset. "Arwen," she turned at the sound of her name and saw Fenrir and Legolas looking at her worriedly. "Is everything alright?" She nodded, holding back a sniffle.

"Yes, I'm fine. Good night Fenrir, good night Legolas," She departed.

"Hmm, well training partner, it's getting late. I'll see you later," Fenrir waved good bye to Legolas, who seemed a little too happy that she was leaving. Returning to her room she found Arie asleep. She shrugged as she undid her armor and crawled into bed. What will tomorrow bring?

"Come on. Hoist me up."

"Hold your horses." A hand appeared over the edge of the stone roof. Fenrir grabbed her hand and she was suddenly lifted in the air. "They're all gathered on the other side. It looks like a council meeting." Arie told Fenrir when she was fully on the roof. Silently, they scrambled up the delicate roof tiles and found a crevice to glance over at the peek of the roof. There was a group of dwarves, elves, and humans sitting around in a circle.

"It seems it has already begun. Look, there's the wizard Gandalf the Grey, and the hobbit, Frodo, I think his name was." Arie pointed out.

"And there's where my training buddy ran off to." Fenrir said.

"What do you mean, train-"

"Shhh! A dwarf is getting up." Fenrir cut her off as the meeting stirred up below. The dwarf swung his axe at something in the middle of a stand at the center of the council.

"Holy elf socks, Fenrir! Did you see that? Whatever's on there broke his axe to smithereens." Arie whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, but don't you feel it? It's _the_ ring. It's evil." Fenrir said with a worried glance at Arie. They stared at the ring, feeling its power emanating off of it. They barely noticed the chaos that swiftly overtook the meeting as men, dwarves, and elves fought in a yelling match. Arie turned her head slightly. She heard a small voice say something but it was too quiet. She strained her ears while looking at the curly-haired hobbit. He was standing, slowing making his way to the arguing people. As he spoke louder, both Arie and Fenrir, as well as the larger group, heard him this time.

"I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Although I do not know the way." The group became silent. Gandalf spoke quietly to him, agreeing to help. Then others began to follow suit, stepping forward and dedicating to go with Frodo for his protection. And one after the other, the rest of the hobbits in Rivendell appeared, one from the bushes and two from behind the pillars of the building the girls were on, to join the rest.

"Why would they want to do that? Mordor is creepy." Arie whispered.

"I dunno. But they're all crazy."

"High-five to that one!" Arie shifted toward Fenrir to smack hands, but her balance changed to quickly and her body slid forward. Fenrir threw out her hand to Arie but the gap widened too fast. Arie picked up speed down the roof toward the meeting. "In..com...ing!" She yelled as she reached the roof's lip and was airborne. Arie landed almost gracefully, but on her knees. She badly wanted to wince but she held it in.

"Arie, how nice of you to join us. I thought you'd be around here." Elrond said, helping her to her feet in front of the stunned folk. Probably because of seeing a woman on the roof and a woman falling from that roof. "And where is Fenrir?" Elrond looked at the place where Arie came from. At the top of the roof you couldn't see anyone, but there was the faint glinting of metal against the sunlight. Arie laughed.

"Come out, Fenrir." At her command, Fenrir popped out and she made her way down. She jumped without hesitation and landed lightly next to Arie.

"If I do say so myself, that looked much better of a landing than yours." She snickered, playfully jabbing her elbow into Arie's side.

"And you're armor's going to get you, or worse, _me_, killed someday." Arie returned. They looked around and noticed a small group had formed at the far side of the council. There were nine of them; some they recognized from the dinner the night before.

Elrond saw them looking and spoke, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Mm. A nice bunch. Ok, thanks for the show. We'll be going now," said Fenrir.

"Oh yes. You'll being going. You and Arie are also part of the Fellowship." Elrond smiled slightly.

"What?" Arie said at the same time as "I knew it!" came from Fenrir. They looked at each other, glanced at everyone staring, and back to each other.

"I knew he was trying to get rid of us." Fenrir mouthed. Arie nodded. They again glanced at the group called the Fellowship. They were all different. And they all had no idea what they were getting into. Even so, Fenrir and Arie gave in. The thought of a coming adventure overpowering relaxation. They went to stand on either side of the men.

"Great! Where are we going?"

**Okay. So this is just an updated version. Not much has changed except for grammar issues and sentence placement. Maybe I'll get the motivation to continue, seeing as I just got done watching the Hobbit. Amazing!**


	2. Apples For Everyone

NOTE: we needed a language so I used Al Bhed from Final Fantasy.

The fellowship left Rivendell at dawn the next day and had been continually walking ever since. Everyone was mostly silent, preparing themselves for the effects of the long journey. The only sound came from the mumblings of the hobbits. Soon though, over mountains and valleys, the hobbits were getting hungry. Arie didn't protest when they stopped on an overhanging to rest. She too was starving. While Samwise got the fire and food ready, Boromir took the Merry and Pippin down and was trying to teach them to sword fight. Fenrir sat next to Arie, who was gazing off into the distance.

"Fryd tu oui drehg uv dra knuib?" (What do you think of the group) Fenrir asked Arie.

"Drao caas...cdnuhk. Ymm eh draen ufh fyo."(They seem...strong. All in their own way) Arie glanced from one to the other of the group, lastly on Legolas. "Ra ryc y hela puf. E mega dra muug uv ed,"(He has a nice bow. I like the look of it) she added quickly. "Pid ed'c cdemm hu sydlr lusbynat du seha," (But it's still no match compared to mine.) she said with a smile.

"Ur naymmo," (oh really) Just then, Sam spotted a darkness in the sky. Glimi suggested that it was just a cloud but Legolas' sharp eyes caught sight of the crows. It was Sarumon's spies: the Crebain "Fantastic," Fenrir groaned as she helped put out the fire with Sam. Then the group quickly hid. Everyone hid in cracks and under the brush. Fenrir made it in plenty of time. but every spot Arie was going to take had been taken. There was no more. She didn't want to panic. but she could feel it softly in her stomach. The crows were nearly there. Just as she was about to dive for a last resource, Legolas ran out and snatched her hand. He carried her with elf speed to a crevice on the other side of the overhang.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Arie spoke quietly to Legolas, for fear of the Crebain overhearing. They were cramped in the crevice. Arie was farther in. She pressed herself as hard as she could against the rough stone to keep some space between them but it still wasn't much. "I had everything under control."

"It didn't seem that way to me." Legolas said with slight confusion.

"Well I hope my bow isn't scratched or worse." Silence soon ensued as they waited for the Crebain to pass. Arie felt suddenly uncomfortable in the silence next to him. It was so quiet. She could barely hear their breathing. She could smell his woodsy scent and tried to look around. There wasn't much to see except for him. And she found herself glancing at him. She wished the time would go by faster. She wished she wasn't here. Arie realized she was staring now, but couldn't pull herself to look away. Legolas looked back at her. Now she really wanted to get out of here. She wasn't claustrophobic but it felt like it in that instant.

"ARIE!" A voice was heard passed Legolas. Immediately the awkwardness diminished as Legolas cleared his throat and gave Arie one last curious glance before smoothly leaving the crevice. Arie let out a sigh. She followed him out and was greeted by a crazed look on Fenrir's face as she almost attacked Arie.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She questioned smacking Arie on the head.

"Hey! I was going to hide. I had found a place. It just took longer than I wanted." Arie rubbed her forehead. "It would have been perfectly fine."

"Yeah right. Lucky Legolas grabbed you to safety." Fenrir looked around and saw the others ahead and then the crevice they had hid in. "Cbaygehk uv Legolas, ed muugc mega ed fyc bnaddo lmuca eh drana" (Speaking of Legolas, it looks like it was pretty close in there.) This time it was Fenrir who got hit in the head. Arie shook her head angrily and stalked off to meet the rest of the fellowship. They rested for a few more short hours, without a fire or cooked food so as not to attract Saruman's spies. There was little talking. Aragorn sat with Legolas, there whispers to soft for Arie's or Fenrir's ears to hear. The hobbits' moods had stayed the same though; always chipper were Pippin and Merry.

When their small belongings were packed up, the Fellowship set off once again for the Misty Mountains. Fenrir was on her midnight horse, Odin, and Arie followed close to his side, as they picked up the rear. The path wound up higher as they ranged the mountainside.

"Ouch. Your bow hit me in the leg!" Fenrir yelled. She picked up something and chucked it at Arie, who tried to duck but still got hit in the arm.

"Ah! Oui teth'd ryja du drnuf cu rynt. E ryth'd tuha dryd uh binbuca, oui ghuf," (Ah! You didn't have to throw so hard. I hadn't done that on purpose, you know.) Arie grumbled loudly. She was about get her revenge when Odin suddenly stopped. They looked ahead to see Gandalf standing directly in front of them; the others still making their way slowly on. Arie worried that he heard her speak.

"Now, I do not wish to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing." He spoke in a way that held both seriousness and heartiness. Arie winced, knowing that she should have been more careful. She did not dare look up at Fenrir. But even so, she could feel Fenrir's piercing death glare. "Do not be so worried. I am just curious." He eyed them closely as they stared back. Odin whinnied and Fenrir coughed faintly. "Elrond has his trust in you and so shall I. I only wish to know why." Gandalf began to walk and the girls automatically followed suit.

"Curiosity killed the cat, or so they say" Arie whispered. Fenrir kicked her.

"This is not the time for that." She whispered back. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him. He would find out eventually." Arie nodded and they began to tell the Master Wizard in lowered voices, some of their secrets.

The sun was just getting ready to call it a night. The wind had died down now and the Fellowship was showing its weariness. The girls really had been dead silent after their discreet talk with Gandalf. Fenrir was a little wary and she felt safer. Gandalf was very understanding. He showed the emotions she thought he would and he was even kinder in his reactions. The best thing of all was that he trusted them. Trusted their spirit and their strength.

"Whoa now. What is this?" Fenrir asked astonished. "Look at that tree!" She laughed.

"Are those apples? How can this be, way up here in the mountains?" Arie wondered. Fenrir's commotion caused the others to look as well, though only the hobbits showed interest.

"Come on Arie, let's pick some." Fenrir galloped off without Arie's response, which was, "I think I'll pass." But Fenrir was joined by three of the hobbits. They quickly scrambled up and around the plump tree. The rest of the Fellowship congregated a little ways a way, in a loose circle. Arie crouched down next to Frodo, Legolas on the other side of her. She turned her head to watch Fenrir as she caught the apple thrown down to her. As Frodo turned to look also, the ring slid out and glinted in the light. Arie held her breath as she saw it. She despised it. She was starting to get used to the feeling of its ugly power. Usually it wasn't so bad when it was tucked in his shirt, it masked the power she hated so much. But now it was there, only feet away. She couldn't move, only to stare at it. Frodo suddenly looked at her and she was able to breath again. She inched herself away, closer to Legolas. "I wish it was never made. It's ruined so many innocent lives." She whispered as she could feel the other gaze at her. Their suspicion and wariness of her would increase, she knew, from that incident. Frodo made sure to tuck it back in.

"Yes, it only brings destruction. I'll be glad when it's destroyed." Legolas said softly. Boromir grunted. She looked at him across from the circle as he stood up with a sneer on his face.

"What are you doing here with the Fellowship? If you can no-" A voice interrupted him.

"Think fast, Arie." Something flew threw through the air between Frodo and Arie. She reached up without hesitation and caught it. It was an apple, fully red. "Nice to see your reflexes are still quick." Fenrir smiled.

"Would you care for an apple, training buddy." She waved one in front of Legolas. He went pale as he shook his head. Arie frowned slightly. She shook off her confusion and focused on the apple.

"I'm not hungry."

"What? Give it a try. I won't take no for an answer." Fenrir said angrily.

"No...Thank...You."

Fenrir huffed. "Famm veha, cdippunh." (Well fine, stubborn.) Arie sputtered and whipped her shiny apple towards Fenrir's head. Fenrir knocked it down.

"Watch with that!" Arie glared at her until she realized her blunder.

"Oops." By now everyone was staring at them. They had noticed. Boromir cut in.

"This prove my point that I was trying to make. We can't trust them." Fenrir had a confused look on her face."What is he talking about?"

Arie answered with a sigh. "Frodo's ring came out and stared at it, that's all. Now Boromir is afraid I'll go mad and take it. Isn't that right?" She looked at him bluntly.

"The mind's of woman can be weak and we do not you well. How do we not know that you are here to take the ring? Or that you maybe spies?" He countered. Fenrir growled. She bounded next to him. Her anger was almost tangible.

"How dare YOU? We are human beings and we control our own actions. I would even say that we have a stronger mind than you. Now if you dare to anger me again, I shall have your head." her words were laced with venom and struck fear in everyone. Only Arie knew truthfully, that she wasn't kidding.

"What can we do to make you trust us?" Arie asked. Fenrir sighed, to calm her down she reached for the necklace under her armor. She pulled it off and seemed to shuffle her feet.

"Sudran lunacy," Arie looked to Fenrir. Everyone looked at the two strangely.

"I believe in common tongue, you would say… Mother crystal, correct?" Fenrir nodded as Odin approached. He let out a low whine so Fenrir stroked his muzzle.

"This is the most important thing on my person, other than my sword," Fenrir stated while holding out the tear shaped crystal. She threw it at Aragorn, who caught it and gazed at it's beauty. Then he looked at her strangely.

"What is this for?"

"Compensation. If we betray you, you are allowed to do whatever you wish to it. Also, this means that, at least I, shall never leave. Not only did I give an oath to protect Frodo, but I would never leave without that."

"Is that…Mithril!" Glimi exclaimed. Glistening silver wrapped around the tear gem.

"Yes, a dwarf made it into a necklace for me, he added the mithril." Fenrir said. She turned and lead Odin to the outside of the group. Arie sighed before trying to get some sleep.


	3. Snow and Darkness Don't Mix

**Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own the Lord of the Rings characters or setting. **

As soon as everyone was up the next day, they continued on the path up the mountains. Gandalf lead while Fenrir took up the back. Odin didn't like the snow, but she kept pushing him. Poor little Bill was no better off. Ahead of Fenrir was Aragorn, who was there to help Frodo when he tripped and came tumbling down. He helped Frodo up, who seemed a little dazed. His hand instinctively went to his neck and he began to frantically look around. A glitter of gold stood out against it's ivory background. Boromir also spotted the ring in the snow. He picked it up.

"Boromir," Aragorn said, his voice and body tense. Arie turned and saw an angry expression on Fenrir's face. Boromir had already agitated her enough, this was just making it worse.

"Vuumecr syh," (foolish man) she heard Fenrir whisper.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir murmured, his eyes transfixed on the gold ring. His hand slowly inched towards the ring dangling from it's chain.

"Boromir," Aragorn's voice boomed, "give the ring to Frodo." The Gondorian snapped out of his trance, then trudged through the snow towards Frodo and held out the ring. Frodo snatched it away and quickly placed it back around his neck. Boromir let out a light laugh before ruffling the hobbit's hair and turning away. Arie saw Aragorn relax his grip on the hilt of his blade. Fenrir's gaze remained cold as she nudged Odin forward. Arie heaved a sigh as Boromir passed. She let Aragorn and Frodo pass, allowing her to stand beside Fenrir and Odin.

"What would you have done?" Arie asked, but received no answer.

The farther they climbed, the harsher the winds. Aragorn and Boromir where carrying the hobbits through the heavy snow that raised to their waist. Due to Legolas being an elf, he glided on top of the snow, while Glimi was swimming through it. Fenrir allowed Arie to join her on Odin, who stubbornly stopped at a moment. He took wide steps backwards as a strange noise took to the air.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas cried out and Odin reared up, causing Arie to fall off. He turned and jumped over her.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. A loud snap followed by a low rumble came from over head. Large chunks of the mountain came tumbling down on the party, who narrowly missed being crushed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled over the fierce wind. The wizard turned to him with a face of fear.

"No!" he cried. He turned back to the empty space before him and started to chant a spell to counter act the words of Saruman's. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning stuck the mountain, causing a roar of an impending avalanche. Arie tried to stand but found herself in a very dark place. Her body was completely over taken by the feeling of cold death. No way could she die like this! Not after what happened… death by snow was no way to go. As she contemplated her options she felt something plow through the snow and grip her arm harshly. She was yanked up and she gasped for air. Through blurry vision she saw the fiery head of her friend. Another blur with blonde hair came to her side to help her up.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested. Fear crossed over the wizard's face again, but he spoke.

"Let the Ringbearer decide."

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it," the fear stayed on Gandalf's face.

Everyone quickly turned around and headed back down. Waiting for them was Odin, who trotted over to his mistress.

"You always know when trouble is about to strike. A benefit for your kind," Fenrir mumbled as she stroked his muzzle. She then made Arie get on his back, for she was still alittle dazed from almost being buried alive. Then everyone continued their way to the foot of the mountains. When a rather narrow path that led to a lower section came up, Fenrir had to have Arie get off Odin, so she could coax him down the path.

"The Walls of Moria," Gimli said in awe as everyone reached the bottom. Gandalf ran his hand along the stone wall. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli commented.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said as he continued to examine the wall.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said with a smirk, receiving a laugh from Arie and a glare from Gimli. Walking a little further, Gandalf stopped at a section.

"Now let's see... Ithildin." He murmured to himself, "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Everyone allowed their gaze to drift to the night sky as the clouds departed, showing a full moon. The wall became illuminated with two trees and words written in Elvish. "It reads, The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked. It seemed to click in Arie's head after she thought about it for a while. She nudged Fenrir who replied she knew the answer, but didn't know the word.

"Oh, it's quite simple! If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf smiled as he proceeded to face the wall and command something in Elvish.

Silence.

He would repeat the process with different commands, but the doors would not budge.

"He's taking awfully long to figure out that simple riddle." Fenrir whispered to Arie. They were sitting on the damp ground against the mountain's edge. The night was growing evermore darker and on the black water where the moon's reflection should have shown bright, there was only a dull glimmer. All of the Fellowship, apart from Gandalf, were silent. While he was trying to open the door, muttering all kinds of mumbo jumbo, Fenrir was looking anywhere but the water. It had a disturbing feeling that crept through her whole body. And it didn't help that Merry and Pippin had skipped rocks in it earlier.

"You know that Bill and Odin won't be able to follow us any further." Boromir suddenly said.

"Of course we know that. Thanks for bringing it up." Fenrir retorted sourly, looking over at the gardener. They all glanced at Sam's down turned face. It was going to be hard for Sam. He grew greatly attached to that pony. Suddenly Sam looked up.

"I'm alright. Bill is smart and he's strong." His emotions were carefully hidden behind a mask. He stood up and walked slowly to the loyal pony. He stroked Bill's mane and started to unload their baggage. Odin snorted beside the two. He stared at them curiously for a moment and then turned his big head to Fenrir.

"Yes. I know." She answered, getting up. She patted his muzzle silently. She was also sad to leave him but she knew they would one day met again. Just then Gandalf let out a cry and spoke one word in the Elvin tongue. The moonlit tracing of the door grew faint and then an opening in the stone wall opened up.

"Well, this is farewell, my friend." Sam said to Bill and shooed him away. "Aren't you going to unsaddle Odin?" He asked Fenrir, glancing back to where Bill trotted along and then to the others, who were gathering their belongings.

"Let's just say he likes to keep it on." To Odin she said, "Now you be good. And please make sure little Bill finds a safe path to tread home." He nodded his head and with one last sturdy pat, he turned tail and galloped up the rocky path. Arie was waiting at the door's edge and Fenrir was just about to catch up to her and enter Moria when there came a yelp behind them. They whipped around to see tentacles, black in the night, spring out of the water towards them. They dived in opposite directions to avoid the suckers on each slimy leg. It already had Frodo wrapped tightly, swinging around above the water. Fenrir ran to the water slashing with acute precision. Here and there limbs began to fall with her and Aragorn's help. Arie glanced quickly around. All the Fellowship was attacking the beast with their own skills. Legolas with arrows, Gimli swiping his axe, Boromir and the Hobbits with their swords. Arie knocked an arrow from her dragon shaped bow. She focused and lined it up with the tentacle holding Frodo, but another arrow, Legolas's, hit it first. Frodo fell loose and Aragorn caught him. Arie swiftly lowered her aim as she caught sight of a tentacle reaching for her best friend. She pressed a finger against the head of the dragon on her bow and let the arrow fly, now burning bright with white flames. It hit directly in the side and the tentacle withered and withdrew with pain. She let out a few more arrows aflame from the bow's special mechanism. Finally the creature began to weaken. It moved back and forth in strange motions.

"Into the Mines! Quickly, inside!" Aragorn shouted. Everyone was inside just in time. As the creature's limbs chased them, the opening shook and started to crumble. Down came the boulders. They crashed through the doorway, closing it off. It was absolutely silent as everyone, alert, was waiting for the dust to clear, hoping that the darkness wasn't permanent. But it was. They shuffled about, letting their eyes adjust to the dark. Once the sight became clearer, they wished the blindness stayed. For on the ground, it was not a pleasant scene. The stone floor was littered with broken crates and weapons, and bodies. The skeletons of dwarves. Gimli gasped and let out a small wail of distress.

"Welcome to Moria," Gandalf said, lighting the stone on his staff. "We should keep moving. Gimli, I may need you up by me as we pass through Moria." Gimli had an excitement about him now as his burly shape skipped up to Gandalf, the sadness replaced by hope to find survivors.

"What was that hideous thing?" Pippin asked.

"It's known as the Watcher in the Water." Gandalf replied. The Fellowship continued through the mines, trying to ignore the skeletons of Gimli's kin as they walked. The line started with the two leading, next Boromir and Aragorn. Then it was Fenrir behind them and the hobbits were in the middle of the line. And Arie and Legolas brought up the rear. They walked for miles, sometimes on level ground and sometimes they were climbing steep steps. Through the darkness not much could be seen farther than a few yards, so everyone took cautious glances and kept their voices low. Fenrir glanced back and noticed that there was a gap forming between the line. The hobbits were slowing down.

"Come on Hobbits. You have to keep up." She turned back ahead. She sighed, " Ah, children."

"Hey. I am not a child." came Merry's voice.

"Yes you are. I bet you're the youngest here." She replied calmly.

"How would you know? We could be older than you."

"Uh oh." Arie whispered with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Maybe you are. How long have you been living in this crazy world?" Fenrir continued.

"...Almost 50."

"Nope. I'm still older."

"Really? How much older?"

"Silly hobbit. A woman never reveals her age." She laughed.


End file.
